Sirf Tum
by KSarah
Summary: What if someone you never met, someone you never saw, someone you never knew was the only someone for you? Daya and Purvi Story...*Last Chapter Updated*
1. Chapter 1

Purvi was exercising in her room listening songs on the radio….she stopped doing exercise and runs close to the radio hearing the voice of her favorite RJ on whom she had a big crush.…she kept the radio on her laps and started listening to his voice happily keeping her head on the radio.

Voice - welcome to 94.3FM! mai hu aap sab ka host aur aap sabka dost RJ "Rex"

Purvi (dreamingly) - haaye! isski aawaj kitni achi hai…mera bass chale to mai pura din isski aawaj sunti rahu…jiski aawaj itni khubsurat hai vo khud kitna handsome hoga…she started imagining his picture in her head

Voice - to aaj ka humara topic hai "Parents" aksar hum apne parents ko hurt kar dete hai…hume ye lagta hai ki vo hume nahi samajhte lekin kya kabhi hum logo ne unnhe samajhne ki koshish ki?

Purvi's face fell hearing his sentence…she remembered the big fight she had with her mother last night…RJ was kept on saying something while answering callers questions….Purvi felt guilty for hurting her mother and decided to apologize to her.…after his show got over she went to the kitchen and started making her mother's favourite kheer"

Purvi went to her mother's room….she was changing the bedsheet….Purvi kept the tray on the bed and hugged her mother from behind.

PurviM (shocked, touching her hand) - kya hua beta?

Purvi (upset) - I am sorry mumma! kal raat mene aapke saath bahut rude behave kiya….she holds her ears and stand in front of her…I am sorry!

PurviM - ye tujhe achanak se kya ho gaya?

Purvi - mujhe realize ho gaya ki mene aapko kal raat kitna hurt kiya….she picked the bowl of kheer….mene aapke liye ye kheer banayi hai…she forwards a spoonful of kheer towards her mouth…taste karke batao kaisi bani hai?

PurviM (eating) - hmmmm! it's yummy.

Purvi (happily) - thank you!

PurviM - vaise puch sakti hu achanak se ye change kaise aaya tum mai?

Voice - jarur RJ Rex ne patti padhai hai madam ko.

Purvi looked in the direction of the voice and saw her younger brother standing on the door.

Purvi - Jay ke bache! bahut bolne laga hai tu aajkal…she moved closer to him and twisted his ears…bahut jyada jabaan chalne lagi hai teri!

Jay - ahhhh! di kaan chodo mera….dard ho raha hai…she freed his ears….mujhe lagta hai mujhe bhi ab uss RJ Rex ko call karke bolna padega ki agle show ka topic vo siblings par rakhe….kam se kam aap mujh par ye atyachar karna to band karogi.

Purvi (mouth open) - kya kaha tune? mai tujh par atyachar karti hu….ruk mai abhi batati hu tujhe….she tried to catch him but he ran away

Purvi was running behind her brother to catch him…they were running here and there inside the hall when suddenly Purvi collided with someone…she looked up and saw a masculine man nearly in his 30's.…she immediately recognized him.

Purvi - Daya! aap yaha par?

PurviM - kaun aaya hai Purvi?

Purvi - maali kaka ke bete Daya!

PurviM (smiling) - Daya beta! tum yaha par?

Daya (touching her feets) - namaste aunty!

PurviM - khush raho beta! aao baitho na….aaj itne saalo baad tum yaha?

Daya - haan aunty! socha aap sab se mil lu.

PurviM - acha kiya! Purvi beta jara Daya ke liye chaai bana de.

Purvi nodded her head and went to the kitchen…she started making the tea meanwhile her best friend "Avni" came there.

Avni (moving closer) - ye bahar jo ladka baitha hai vo kaun hai? kitna handsome hai….she said dreamingly

Purvi (not interested) - humare maali kaka ka beta hai….bahut bada hai yaar vo umar mai…ussne mujhe bachpan mai apni goud mai khilaya hai….can you believe it?

Avni (shocked) - sach mai?

Purvi - haan! jab mai paida hui thi tab vo 10 saal ka tha…maa ne bataya ki vo humesha mujhe apni goud mai uthaa ke idhar udhar ghumta rehta tha….bahut khelta tha mere saaath….pata nahi kyu lekin Daya ko dekhte hi mujhe ajeeb si vibes aati hai….I mean uss bande ne bachpan mai mujhe apni goud mai khilaya hai…handsome to hai lekin….she shook her head to wipe her thoughts away…mujhe aisa nahi sochna chahiye usske baare mai.

Avni (teasingly) - haan! tu kyu usske baare mai sochegi….tujhe apne uss RJ ke baare mai sochne se fursat mile to kisi aur ke baare mai sochegi na….she hits on her shoulder with her shoulder lightly

Purvi - chup kar! mujhe chaai banane mai concentrate karne de.

Avni - imagine kar ki ye Daya hi tera RJ Rex nikle to tu kya karegi?

Purvi (shocked) - ye kya bakwas kar rahi hai tu? mera Rex to bahut hi smart aur young hoga….meri age ka! Daya….she felt awkward even at the thought of Daya being her Rex

Purvi shook her head to wipe the thoughts away and went out holding the tea tray…she was handling the tea cup to Daya and accidentally split the tea on his shirt.

Purvi - I am so sorry….mai abhi clean kar deti hu…she started cleaning the stains with the help of her duppata

Daya (stopping her) - it's okay! mai clean kar lunga.

he got up and went inside the bathroom to clean the stains from his shirt….meanwhile he got a call from his radio station...

Caller - Rex! please, jaldi se radio station aa jaao….I need some help!

Daya talked on the phone for sometime and left after cleaning his shirt stains…

A/N - dear popi this one is for you….this will be a short story! hopefully, 3-4 chapters…no bashing please! if you don't like this couple then kindly ignore the story :) Dayavi lovers please do review...thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2

Purvi was in her room along with her best friend Avni, working on a college project.

Avni (excited) - Purvi! ye tu pura din jo Rj Rex ke sapne dekhti rehti hai…tune kabhi socha hai tu uss se kaise aur kaha milegi?

Purvi (stopped writing, looking at her) - socha hai na! mai aur Rex usske radio station mai milenge…mai radio station mai usse dhund rahi hongi aur achanak se mera pair fisal jaayega, mai girne hi wali hongi tabhi vaha RJ Rex aa jaayega aur mujhe pakad lega….she closed her eyes and started imagining the scene with a fuzzy face guy….hum dono ek dusre ki aankho mai dekhenge aur kho jaayenge…vo mujhe dhire se puchega "aap thik to hai na"? aur mai bolungi "ab tak to nahi thi, lekin ab bilkul thik hu"…mera jawab sunkar vo muskurayega aur mujhe puchega "aap mere saath ek coffee pine chalengi"? aur fir…

Avni (shaking her) - ohh madam! apne sapno ki duniya se jara bahar aa.

Purvi (opening eyes, realising) - pata nahi mera ye sapna kab sach hoga…she picked a pillow and sat on the bed, hugging it

Avni (teasingly) - tu yaha sapne hi dekhti reh jaayegi aur tera vo RJ kisi aur ke saath shadi karke do bacho ka papa bhi ban jaayega.

Purvi (throwing the pillow at her, little angry) - tu meri dost hai ki dushman?

Avni (sitting beside) - dost hu isiliye bol rahi hu! jaldi se kuch kar varna bahut der ho jaayegi.

Purvi (checking the watch, realizing) - ohhh no! tere chakkar mai Rex ka show miss kar diya mene…she immediately runs to the radio and switched it on

Voice - to aaj ka humara safar yahi tak ka tha!

Purvi got upset and switched off the radio…she never missed any of his show but today she missed it completely.

Avni (cheering her up) - please aise udaas mat ho…mere paas ek idea hai…ye Rex jiss Radio station mai kaam karta hai tu vaha par job ke liye apply kyu nahi karti!

Purvi (excited) - ye to mene socha hi nahi! vaha par to sabko pata hi hoga na ki RJ Rex kaun hai.

Avni (keeping her elbow on her shoulder) - aur kya pata sach mai tu vaha RJ Rex se takra jaaye…she winks at her

Purvi gets very excited merely at the thought of meeting RJ Rex.…she collected the information and applied for the job in radio station the same day.

 **Some Days Later**

Purvi was at the radio station….she was seating on a bench near the reception area waiting for her chance….she was looking here and there in a hope to see Rex…she saw many men passing from there but was not able to decide who could be the RJ Rex.

Purvi was called inside for the interview….she entered inside the room and after a formal introduction, the interview starts…Purvi was not able to concentrate, her eyes were searching for only one person "Rj Rex" who was nowhere to be seen.

RJ Nancy - Purvi!

Purvi (coming out of her thoughts) - yes!

Nancy (fake smile) - why you want to become an Rj?

Purvi (murmuring) - to meet RJ Rex!

Nancy felt something fishy in her behaviour….she was taking her interview since last 15minutes but this girl had not even answered one single question correctly….Nancy got irritated and closed Purvi's file.

Nancy (handling back the file) - thank you! you can go now.

Purvi (clearing her throat) - can I ask you a question?

Nancy - ya sure!

Purvi (hesitantly) - aap mujhe bata sakti hai ye RJ Rex kaha par milenge?

Nancy gave her "I don't believe you" look...Purvi felt embarrassed and started cursing herself.

Purvi (getting up) - I think I should go…she walked out of the room with fast steps

Purvi (murmuring) - idiot! bilkul idiot hai tu….agar ye interview dhang se ho jaata to RJ Rex se milne ka koi chance to hota lekin ab….stupid!

She was walking looking down, cursing herself when suddenly she collided with someone….she looked up and was surprised to see Daya….she couldn't take her eyes off and got lost in his eyes for a moment..

Daya - tum thik ho?

Purvi (coming out of her trance, embarrassed) - haan! mai thik hu….she stepped back

Daya - tum yaha par kaise?

Purvi - haan vo interview ke liye aayi thi!

Daya (understanding) - acha!

Purvi - aap yaha kaise?

Daya - ye Radio station mera hai! I am the owner here.

Purvi was surprised to hear this….they both were standing in front of each other silently not able to decide what to say next….both of them were feeling very awkward.…Purvi wanted to go from there but she didn't wanted to seem rude so she was just standing waiting for his approval to go.…

Daya (awkwardly) - tum bura na maano to, niche chalkar ek coffee pi sakte hai?

Purvi (shocked) - jee?

Daya (hesitantly) - coffee?….he makes a sign

Purvi (understanding) - haan! okay.

They both smiled at each other and walked downstairs towards the cafeteria.

They were seated opposite each other holding their coffee mug..…Purvi was looking down stirring her coffee with a spoon lost in her own thoughts.

Purvi (in mind) - aaj to kuch aur maanga hota to vo bhi mil jaata.…kyu bhagwanji? aap mere saath hi aisa kyu karte hai? mene RJ Rex ke saath takrane ka aur coffee pine ka socha tha Inn uncle ke saaath nahi...she took a glance at Daya.…handsome uncle…she closed her eyes and shook her head…ye kya soch rahi hai tu? don't look at him! Rj Rex ke baare mai soch...nahi! kuch mat soch…aaj se Rex ke baare mai imagine karna aur sapne dekhna band! kya pata vo saare imaginations aur sapne sach to ho jaaye lekin kisi aur ke saath!

Daya (in mind) - kya baat karu kuch samajh mai hi nahi aa raha hai...he took a glance at her….mai tumhe bahut pasand karta hu Purvi lekin it's just very awkward….he shook his head…mujhe ye sab nahi sochna chahiye!

Daya (clearing his throat) - to mai kya bol raha tha….he was not able to find words….haan! tumhe yaad hai tum bachpan mai…..

Purvi (loudly) - no!

Daya (shocked) - kya hua?

Purvi (embarrassed) - nahi! kuch nahi….bachpan ke baare mai baat nahi karte hai! please?

Purvi was imagining all the pictures of her childhood….Daya playing with her carrying her in his arms…he changing her diapers….she closed her eyes trying to shut the thoughts off her mind.

Daya - interview kaisa gaya tumhara?

Purvi (opening her eyes) - haan! interview acha nahi gaya….she felt embarrassed

Daya - ohh! tum kaho to mai Nancy se baat karu?

Purvi(without thinking) - no! mujhe realize ho gaya hai ki ye job mai nahi kar sakti.

Daya (understanding) - as you wish…he smiled

They both finished their coffee in silence…Daya offered to drop her at home but she refused and decided to go by a rickshaw…

 **A/N- Daya likes Purvi but she just feels awkward around him...what will happen next? keep reading and reviewing :)**

 **Dear Riya! the theme of falling in love with a RJ over his voice is inspired from a tv show...you must have seen it there :)**


	3. Chapter 3

a pooja was kept in Purvi's house and Daya was also invited there…..Purvi was standing in a corner…she was wearing a light yellow colour anarkali dress and was looking very beautiful….Daya moved close to her.

Daya - Purvi!

Purvi was looking down lost in her own thoughts….she didn't respond anything.

Daya (touching her shoulder) - Purvi!

Purvi (coming out of her trance) - haan! aap yaha?

Daya (concerned) - itni khoyi khoyi si kyu lag rahi ho? koi problem hai?

Purvi (trying to hide) - nahi to! kya problem hogi….koi problem nahi hai….mai abhi aati hu.

she was standing in the middle talking to her friend Avni….Daya moved close to her and stand in her backside covering her...she felt someone's presence behind her and looked back.

Purvi (shocked) - aap yaha aise kyu khade hai?

Daya - tumhari zip.

Purvi (confused) - kya?

Daya(uncomfortable)- zip! tumhare dress ki zip open hai.

Purvi (touching her back, realising) - mujhe pata hi nahi chala….she wrapped her duppata around herself like a shawl…Avni! chal mere saath.

she holds Avni's hand and dragged her from there while Daya stands at his place still looking in her direction.

Daya was going towards the washroom when he heard some voices coming from behind a pillar…he moved there and saw Purvi and Avni standing.

Avni - aunty ko to batana padega na varna college se nikaali jaayegi tu.

Purvi - aur agar mumma ko pata chala to ghar se nikaali jaaungi….mere saath hi aisa kyu hota hai bhagwan…she made a upset face

Daya (moving closer) - kya hua? sab thik to hai na?

Avni - kuch bhi thik nahi….before she could complete her sentence Purvi blocked her mouth with her hand

Daya (shocked) - hua kya hai aakhir?

Purvi (trying to hide) - kuch bhi nahi hua hai Daya! sab thik hai….aap please mumma ko kuch mat batana.

Daya (assuring) - mai kisi ko kuch nahi bataunga….aakhir baat kya hai? batao mujhe?

Purvi narrated him the entire problem while Daya was listening to her silently and patiently.

Avni - iss Purvi ke uss ashiq ki vajah se itna bakheda khada ho gaya hai….college mai sabke saamne ussne Purvi ko propose kar diya…principle ne aunty ko college bulaya hai….agar aunty ko pata chala ki college mai ye sab kaand kiye hai unnki beti ne to pata nahi kya reaction hoga unnka.

Purvi (angry) - mene koi kaand nahi kiye hai….ye sab uss ladke ki galti hai….mene usse pehle bhi mana kiya tha ki mujhe uss mai koi interest nahi hai lekin….mai ab kya karu….she was on the verge of tears

Daya (trying to console) - please rona mat! mai aunty se baat karta hu…tumhari koi galti nahi hai to tumhe darrne ki koi jarurat nahi hai.

Avni - mere paas ek idea hai! kyu naa hum aunty ki jagah Inn uncle ko lekar jaaye.

Daya (shocked) - uncle?

Purvi (trying to cover) - ye to pagal hai kuch bhi bolti hai….she glared at Avni….vaise idea bura nahi hai! Daya aap principle ke saamne meri mummy banne ki acting karo na please….bass itna bolna hai ki meri beti se dobara aisi galti nahi hogi.

Daya (shocked) - ye kya bakwas kar rahi ho tum? ye kaise possible hai?

Purvi - impossible to kuch bhi nahi hai….principle sir ne mummy ko kabhi nahi dekha hai..aap ek saree pahen lena aur ghunghat daal lena…mai koi na koi bahana bana dungi ghunghat ke liye.

Daya (in disbelief) - mai aisa kuch nahi karunga!

Avni (disappointed) - ye uncle to kisi bhi kaam ke nahi hai.

Purvi (holding his hand) - Daya please maan jaaiye na…..please! please! please….she looks at him with puppy eyes

Daya looks at his hand and then at her….he didn't wanted to get involve in this childish plan but he couldn't see her sad so agreed.

Daya - okay!

Purvi (not believing) - aap sach keh rahe hai?

Daya - haan! mai taiyar hu.

Purvi (excited) - thank you so much! aap sach mai bahut ache hai.

 **Next Day**

Purvi's mother was not at home and her brother was also at school…she was helping Daya wearing a saree while Avni was standing outside the room keeping an eye.

Purvi (upset) - ye saree to bandh hi nahi rahi hai….she sat on the bed irritated….ye saree pehnana itna mushkil kyu hai!

Daya - aise upset mat raho! hum YouTube par dekh lete hai ki saree kaise pahente hai.

Purvi (excited) - good idea!

Daya smiled seeing her excitement and played the video on his mobile….Purvi started wrapping the saree around him while Daya was just staring at her…Purvi sensed his constant gaze on her and looked at him….they both shared an eye lock.

Avni (entering inside) - saree bandhi ki nahi?

Purvi (coming out of her trance, stepping back) - haan ho gaya!

Avni took a glance at Daya and burst out laughing.

Avni - hahhhahha! ye uncle to sach mai bahut funny lag rahe hai iss laal saree mai.

Purvi shot a deadly glare to her and asked her to shut up….she kept her finger on her lips and suppressed her laughter with so much difficulty.

Purvi - Daya aap please isski baat par dhayan mat dijiye….I am sorry aapko meri vajah se ye sab karna pad raha hai but I promise jyada time nahi lagega aur bahar aapko koi nahi pehchanega ghunghat ki vajah se….I am sorry….she made a upset face

Daya (cheering her up) - ab chale? mere paas pura din nahi hai.

Purvi nodded her head and wrapped a shawl around his shoulders to hide his nonshaved hands….Daya smiled and wear a big ghunghat.

Purvi and Daya reached Principle's office….they both were very nervous…the principal felt something fishy seeing the gunghat lady.

Purvi (holding Daya's hand) - sir! ye meri mumma hai.

Principle (not believing) - ye pakka aapki mummy hai? mujhe aisa kyu lag raha hai ki kuch to gadbad hai.

Daya (in lady's voice) - meri beti se galti ho gai sir….mai aapse vaada karti hu aage se vo aisi koi galti nahi karegi.

Purvi looked at Daya with open mouth….she was shocked to hear his voice modulation as a female.

Principle scold Purvi and talked with her mother for sometime….after nearly 10 minutes he allowed them to go.

Principle - iss baar to warning deke chod raha hu lekin agli baar aisi koi complaint aayi to mujhse bura aur koi nahi hoga.

Purvi - I promise sir aage se aisa nahi hoga…thank you sir….she holds Daya's hand….chaliye mumma!

Daya and Purvi started walking outside with fast steps….Purvi took a relief sigh and thanked to god closing her eyes.

Principle - ek minute!

Purvi stopped hearing his voice and turned to him.

Purvi (nervously) - yes sir?

Principle (suspicious) - ye aapki mummy ne itna bada ghunghat kyu daal kar rakha hai.

Daya (in lady's voice) - aaj mera vrat hai….aaj ke din mai apne pati ke alava kisi aur ka chehra nahi dekh sakti to isiliye.

Principle - thik hai! aap log jaa sakte hai.

Purvi nodded her head and dragged Daya from there holding his hand…..they reached in the backside of the college and Daya removed the saree from his body.…Purvi was very happy and out of excitement hugged him tightly.…Daya was shocked at her sudden act and was standing still.

Purvi (happily) - Thank you! Thank You! Thank You so much Daya! Thank you.…she separated from him

Daya (smiling) - your welcome!

Purvi - aapne vo aurat ki aawaj kaise nikali?

Daya - RJ hu na to voice modulation kaafi ache se aata hai.

Purvi (surprised) - aap ek RJ ho?

Daya - haan!

Purvi - aap RJ Rex ko jaante honge na?

Daya was about to answer her question but meanwhile his phone rang…

Daya - I am sorry! I have to go now.

Purvi - okay! aap jaaiye….again thank you so much!

Daya (smiling) - anytime! bye.

they both bids bye to each other and walked in opposite directions.

Purvi (in mind) - ye uncle utne boring bhi nahi hai jitna mene socha tha….she looked in Daya's direction…mere handsome uncle….she hits on her head lightly and smiled


	4. Chapter 4

It was afternoon…Daya was walking out of the radio station….he was passing from the reception area and was surprised to see Purvi seating on a bench glancing at her watch continuously.…he walked to her.

Daya - Purvi! tum yaha par kya kar rahi ho?

Purvi's face lighten up hearing his voice and she got up with a jerk.

Purvi (happily) - aap aa gaye? mai kab se aap hi ka wait kar rahi thi.

Daya (shocked) - mera wait kar rahi thi! lekin kyu?

Purvi (realizing) - mera matlab hai mai aapko ye watch return karne aayi thi….aap shayad uss din mere ghar par hi bhul gaye the.

She took out a watch from her handbag and handed it to him.

Daya - thank you! tumhe yaha aane ki kya jarurat thi? mujhe bol deti mai aa jaata.

Purvi (slow voice) - watch to sirf ek bahana hai, mujhe to bass aapko ek baar dekhna tha, mere handsome uncle.

Daya - kuch kaha tumne?

Purvi (trying to cover) - nahi to! acha ab mai chalti hu...she smiles at him

Daya - aao mai tumhe drop kar deta hu.

Purvi (excited) - okay!

Daya felt something fishy in her behaviour but ignored it….they both walked outside and headed towards Purvi's home in Daya's car.

Purvi was stealing glances at Daya smiling shyly making sure he didn't notice it….meanwhile, her phone rang.…she cuts the call and kept the mobile in her handbag but the phone again started ringing.

Daya - important call hoga! uthaa lo.

Purvi - nahi! mumma ka call hai….hum ghar jaa hi rahe hai na to…

Daya - to kya hua? phone utha kar ek baar bol do ki tum pahuch jaaogi thodi der mai.

Purvi nodded her head and picked the call but accidentally she put the call on speaker.

Voice - kaha hai tu subah se? nashta bhi nahi karke gai aur mera phone bhi nahi uthaa rahi hai.

Daya looked at her, she felt embarrassed and puts the phone on normal mode again.

Purvi (slow voice) - mumma mai thodi der mai pahuch rahi hu, please baar baar call karna band karo….without listening anything further she cuts the call

Purvi started looking out of the window feeling awkward.

Daya (clearing his throat) - tum subah se reception par mera wait kar rahi thi?

Purvi - Haan vo aap busy the to isiliye.

Daya - I see!

Purvi (in mind) - stupid! ek number ki idiot hai tu….dhyan se call nahi uthaa sakti thi…Daya mere baare mai kya sochenge?

The car stopped with a jerk and Purvi came out of her thoughts.….she looked outside and saw a restaurant board.

Purvi - Daya! hum yaha kyu aaye hai?

Daya - mujhe bahut bhukh lag rahi hai…tum bura naa maano to pehle hum lunch kar le?

Purvi was touched seeing his concern for her….she knew he was doing this for her…she was staring at him continuously without blinking her eyes….he snapped his fingers near her face and she came out of her trance.

Daya - chale?

Purvi nodded her head in yes smiling and they both walked inside the restaurant together.

they ordered the lunch and were seating silently thinking the ways to start a conversation.

Purvi (happily) - how romantic!

Daya - kya hua?

Purvi indicated in a direction with her finger, he looked at the same and saw a young guy proposing his girlfriend seating on his knees holding a ring.

Purvi (dreamingly) - ye sab kitna romantic hai na!

Daya (smiling) - haan!

Purvi (looking at him) - sirf haan? aapko ye romantic nahi laga?

Daya shook his head in no while Purvi looked at him with her mouth open….she was about to say something but meanwhile, the waiter came there with the food….they both started eating their lunch.

Purvi - aapko sach mai ye sab romantic nahi lagta? uss ladke ne yaha sabke saamne uss ladki ko propose kiya, iss se jyada romantic aur kya ho sakta hai?

Daya - har kisi ka apna najriya hota hai chizo ko dekhne ka! perception you know….he smiles and continues eating his food

Purvi (understanding) - acha! to fir aapko konsi chize romantic lagti hai?…she asked with excitement

Daya stopped eating and looked at her…she realized what she said and bites her tongue feeling embarrassed.…Daya smiled at her and they both finished their lunch in silence.

Purvi was looking out of the car window cursing herself for behaving like a stupid in front of Daya.…suddenly Daya stopped the car and she looked at him with questioning eyes.

Daya (indicating in a direction) - vo dekho!

Purvi looked in the direction and saw a old couple walking on the footpath….the old man was holding a stick in his one hand and was holding the woman's hand with his other hand to give her support to walk.

Daya (smiling) - I find this romantic!

Purvi looked at him and then again at the old couple….she found them really cute and a sweet smile appeared on her face.

Daya - chalo mere saath…he holds her hand

Purvi felt a sudden rush of blood through her veins feeling his touch on her hand….she looked at him and then at her hand….he make her step out of the car and started walking behind the old couple still holding her hand….she was walking behind him silently, smiling like an idiot.

they reached the nearby park and Daya freed her hand.

Daya - ye jo couple ko dekh rahi ho na tum! I think this is the most romantic sight….mai apni partner ke saath apni jindagi ki har choti choti khusi ko jeena chahta hu, usske saath apne har sukh, har dukh ko baantna cahhta hu….hum dono jindagi ke har ek padav ko saath mai dekhe, saath mai jeeye aur jab hum dono budhe ho jaaye to ek dusre ka sahara bane just like this couple.

Purvi smiled at him and started admiring the couple….she started imagining Daya and herself in the place of that old couple and a broad smile appeared on her face.

Daya - chale?

Purvi nodded her head and smiled at him, he too smiled back and they both walked out of the park together….Purvi looked in the backside and again took a glance at the old couple,smiling.

 **some days later**

Purvi was in her room,getting ready for her college….meanwhile, Avni entered inside.

Avni - Purvi! maine abhi abhi uncle aunty ko baat karte hue suna….mujhe to yakin hi nahi ho raha hai ki vo ye sab plan kar rahe hai.

Purvi (turning to her) - kya bol rahi hai tu?

Avni - tere mummy papa teri shadi uss uncle ke saath karwane ki planning kar rahe hai!

Purvi (shocked) - kya?

Avni - haan! maine abhi abhi uncle aunty ko baat karte hue suna….aunty bol rahi thi ki unnhe Daya bahut pasand hai aur tere liye uss se acha ladka aur koi nahi milega.

Purvi (not believing) - tu sach keh rahi hai?

Avni (worriedly) - haan! mujhe to yakin hi nahi ho raha hai! tere parents tere saath aisa kaise kar sakte hai?

Purvi jumps in happiness and hugged her tightly.

Avni (shocked) - ye tujhe kya ho gaya?

Purvi (happily) - Mummy Papa meri shadi Daya se karwana chahte hai iss se jyada khusi ki baat aur kya ho sakti hai! mai bahut khush hu Avni….ohh god! I just love him so much….she sat on the bed, hugging a pillow

Avni (shocked) - ye kya bol rahi hai tu? tu uss uncle se pyaar karti hai? ye kab hua? jitna mujhe pata hai tu to RJ Rex ke piche pagal hai.

Purvi (getting up) - koi kisi ko bina dekhe, sirf usski aawaj sunkar pyaar karne lage….ye sab kitna stupid hai!

Avni - acha! ab ye sab tujhe stupid lag raha hai? madam! pichle 2 saal se tu uss RJ ke piche pagal thi….sirf 2 mahine mai iss uncle ne aisa kya jaadu kar diya ki tu apna 2saal ka pagalpan bhul gai?

Purvi looked down smiling shyly…she didn't even realized when she fall for Daya for his honesty and simplicity…..he was very different from his dream guy but she was sure that, he is someone she could spent her whole life with.

Avni - ye dekh mere paas kya hai.…she handed her a pass

Purvi (confused) - ye kya hai?

Avni - aaj raat City Hall mai jo daandiya function hone wala hai usske do pass hai….hum dono jaa rahe hai!

Purvi - mujhe koi daandiya function dekhne nahi jaana!

Avni - aree meri maa! iss pass par jo likha hai vo padh….she kept her finger on the pass, asking her to read it

Purvi (reading) - Host - RJ Rex! kya? RJ Rex iss function ko host karne wala hai?

Avni - haan! isiliye to mai ye pass lekar aayi hu….aaj raat ko finally tujhe apne uss RJ Rex ko face to face dekhne ka mauka milega.

Purvi (giving the pass back) - nahi yaar! mujhe nahi dekhna Rex ko! mai ab sirf aur sirf Daya ke baare mai sochna chahti hu aur kisi ke baare mai nahi.

Avni - tu dekhna nahi chahti ki jiss aawaj ke piche tu 2saal se pagal hai, vo aawaj kiski hai?

Purvi (thinking) - tu sahi keh rahi hai! I think hume jaana chahiye.

 **In evening**

Purvi and Avni reached the venue of the function and were seating on their respective chairs on a distance from the stage….the function was not started yet….Purvi was lost in her own thoughts, remembering all the sweet memories she spent with Daya.

Avni - Purvi! tu mere saath washroom chalegi please?

Purvi (coming out of her thoughts) - haan! kuch kaha tune?

Avni - mujhe washroom jaana hai.

Purvi - haan! chal na….she gets up

Avni too got up and started walking with fast steps….Purvi was about to go when something stopped her…she turned and saw her duppata was stuck beneath the chair…she started struggling to free her duppata.

Voice - Namaskar! 'Sat Sri Akal' Good Evening!

Purvi turned hearing the voice of her favourite RJ and was astonished to see Daya standing on the stage in place of the host, holding a mike, greeting the guests.…..she remembered how Daya told her that he is a RJ, how he modulate his voice in front of her principle….Daya being the owner of the same radio station in which RJ Rex was working.…how stupid she was to not understand this before….she was dumbstruck to realize that RJ Rex was none other then Daya.

A/N - I hope you guys liked this chapter! please do review :) last chapter will be posted soon...hopefully this is my last story here! thanks for all the love you people have given to my stories :) love you all


	5. Chapter 5

Purvi was inside her room, walking here and there restless….meanwhile, her mother entered inside the room.

PurviM (walking closer) - Purvi beta! ek ghante mai Daya aur usske mummy papa tujhe dekhne aa rahe hai….she kept a hand on her head….tu khush to hai na beta?

Purvi simply nodded her head with a weak smile.

PurviM (sitting on the bed) - Daya bahut acha ladka hai…usske parivaar ko bhi hum log bahut ache se jaante hai….mujhe pura yakin hai ki tum dono saath mai bahut khush rahoge….Purvi smiles at her…acha mai ye saree laayi thi tere liye…jaldi se pehnkar taiyar ho jaa, vo log aate hi honge….she patted her cheeks…mera pyaara bacha!

Avni (entering inside) - aap bilkul fikar mat kijiye aunty! mai issko ache se taiyar kar dungi.

PurviM - acha hua tu aa gai! tu issko taiyar kar de mai jara baaki kaam dekhti hu….she walks out of the room

as soon as she left Purvi sat down on the bed holding her head.

Avni (keeping hand on her shoulder) - kya hua Purvi?

Purvi (irritated) - kuch nahi hua hai mujhe!

Avni - tujhe ho kya gaya hai achanak se? uss din daandiya function se lautne ke baad se hi tu itna weird behave kar rahi hai….aakhir problem kya hai?

Purvi - mujhe bhi nahi pata ki problem aakhir kya hai!

Avni - yaar tera sahi hai, tujhe do baar pyaar hua lekin ek hi insaan se! kismat to dekh tere gharwale khud teri shadi uss se karwa rahe hai….she kept her elbow on Purvi's shoulder….uncle aunty soch rahe hai ki vo teri arrange marriage karwa rahe hai lekin unnhe kya pata ye arrange marriage nahi love marriage hone wali hai….she winks at her

Purvi (upset) - mere saath hi aisa kyu hota hai!

Avni was confused seeing her weird behaviour…Purvi picked the saree and went straight to the washroom to change her clothes.

 **an hour later**

Purvi goes out holding a tea tray in her hand….Daya and his parents were seating inside the hall along with Purvi's parents talking happily….Daya's heart skipped a beat seeing Purvi in a beautiful light blue color saree….she was looking very pretty…she served the tea to the guests and after some casual questions their parents sent them inside Purvi's room to talk in alone.

Daya and Purvi were seating beside each other silently….Purvi was looking down, many thoughts were running inside her mind….she was very confused at the moment not sure what she exactly wants….she was not looking happy at all.

Daya (clearing his throat) - tum iss rishte se khush to ho?

Purvi (murmuring) - dekho to kaise puch rahe hai ke tum rishte se khush to ho…uncle kahi ke

Daya - kuch kaha tumne?

Purvi (fake smile) - nahi to!

Daya (suspicious) - tumhari tabiyat to thik hai na? tum aaj itna weird behave kyu kar rahi ho?

Purvi (angrily) - haan kar rahi hu mai weird behave! mujhe samajh mai nahi aa raha hai ki mai kya karu….mere saath hi aisa kyu hota hai….boooo hoooo….she started crying covering her face with her palms

Daya (shocked, concerned) - tum ro kyu rahi ho?

Purvi (still crying) - mujhe bhi nahi pata mai kyu ro rahi hu…bass rona aa raha hai!

Daya - tum please rona band karo…he took out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her….please apne aansu poch lo….mai tumhe aise rote hue nahi dekh sakta.

Purvi (wiping her tears, upset) - kya kya sapne dekhe the maine….chup chup kar milna, candle light dinner, sabke saamne shadi ke liye proposal! mere saath hi aisa kyu hota hai….mujhe do baar pyaar hua lekin ek hi insaan se….aur ab meri shadi ho rahi hai meri family ki marji se…meri marji to kisi ne puchi hi nahi ki mai kya chahti hu?

Daya (shocked, controlling emotions) - tum kisi aur se pyaar karti ho? tum iss rishte se khush nahi ho?

Purvi (angrily) - aap uncle ke uncle hi rahenge humesha.…pata nahi mene aap jaise uncle mai kya dekh liya aur aapse pyaar karne lagi.

Daya (shocked) - kya? tum mujhse pyaar?….he didn't know how to react

Purvi covered her face with her palms and started crying silently….she was very upset since the day she discovered that RJ Rex and Daya both are same…she was sad thinking that Daya might not be able to understand or fulfill her wishes…she wanted to enjoy the feeling of being in love with someone…she wanted Daya to propose to her in romantic style and do all the romantic things she had seen in movies but was anxious since Daya is not the person who likes doing such things…he was a very simple person, she had fallen for his simplicity only but now she was anxious that her wishes might never get fulfilled…they both were completely different from each other.…she was confused and was not sure if she would be able to spent her whole life with him or not

It took 10 minutes for Daya to realize what just had happened, then he smiled like never before…he was very happy to hear that she loves him…he took a deep breath and shifted a little closer to her.

Daya (softly) - Purvi…he kept a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him….pehle please tum rona band karo…he wipes her tears with the handkerchief

Purvi (guilty) - I am sorry! mujhe pata nahi kya ho gaya tha achanak se….mene jo bhi kaha, I didn't mean that….I am sorry!

Daya (smiling) - pagal ho tum….bilkul pagal….he shook his head in disappointment…hum dono ki shadi hone wali hai Purvi! agar tum mujhe nahi bataogi to mujhe kaise pata chalega ki tumhare mann mai kya chal raha hai? iss rishte ko leke koi doubts hai tumhare mann mai.…he looks into her eyes

Purvi(not sure) - pata nahi bass ek ajeeb saa darr lag raha hai…sab kuch itna jaldi jaldi mai ho raha hai ki meri kuch samajh mai hi nahi aa raha hai…bahut saare sapne dekhe the mene aapke saath lekin ek bhi pura nahi hua..…thode dino mai humari sagai ho jaayegi aur usske baad shadi.

Daya (understanding) - acha! to batao mujhe, kya kya sapne dekhe hai tumne?

Purvi (upset) - kya farak padta hai ab uss se.

Daya (smiling) - mujhe farak padta hai…jab tak tum mujhe bataogi nahi mujhe kaise pata chalega?….ek minute….he walks to her study table and came back holding a notebook and a pen in his hand

Daya (handling the pen and notebook to her) - tum apni saari wishes iss mai likh do.

Purvi looks at him in disbelief….he assured her with his eyes and she started writing her wishes and dreams in the notebook.

 **Some Days Before Engagement**

It was night time….Daya was standing at the backside of Purvi's house waiting for her.…after nearly 15 minutes he spotted her walking towards him…she was in her night dress.

Purvi - aapne mujhe iss vaqt yaha kyu bulaya hai?

Daya(looking around) - kisi ne tumhe yaha aate hue dekha to nahi?

Purvi shook her head in no….he smiled and holded her hands.

Daya - engagement ke baad to hume milne se koi rokne wala hai hi nahi lekin sabse chupkar milne ka maja hi kuch aur hai….hai na?….he looks at her

Purvi was amazed at him…she was the luckiest girl on this entire planet to have him in her life….this man loves her alot and can do anything for her happiness….he was trying to fulfill all her childish wishes without any complaint….he never said that he loves her but his actions speak volumes.….she was just staring at him blankly.

Daya (snapping his fingers near her face) - kaha kho gai?

Purvi (coming out of her trance) - kahi nahi!

Daya - chale?

Purvi (shocked) - kaha?

Daya - ek surprise hai tumhare liye! chalo mere saath….he holds her hand and took her near his car

Purvi (trying to protest) - mene night dress pehni hui hai Daya! aise mai aap mujhe kaha lekar jaa rahe hai.

Daya ignored her and make her seat inside the car….he sat on the driver's seat and headed towards a place.…the car stopped at a place and Purvi looks at Daya with questioning eyes.…he bents towards the backseat and turned to her holding a shopping bag in his hand.…Purvi opened the bag and saw a beautiful red color gown inside it…her face lighten like a bulb.

Purvi (happily) - ye mere liye hai?…he nodded his head in yes….thank you so much…she hugs him in excitement….I love you Daya…she kisses on his cheeks

Daya was shocked at her sudden act….she realized what she just did and separated from him feeling embarrassed.

Daya - chale?

Purvi simply nodded her head and they both step out of the car….they started walking inside the restaurant and Daya directed her the way to washroom to change her clothes.

Purvi went towards the pool area where Daya had asked her to come wearing the red colour gown which Daya gifted her….she was surprised to see all the decorations….a table was kept near the pool area and Daya was standing near it lighting the candles….she moved close to him.

Purvi (happily) - wow! ye sab kitna beautiful hai.…bilkul vaisa jaise mene socha tha!

Daya smiles and pulled a chair for her…she sat on the chair and they both started eating dinner together….Purvi was very happy to see her dreams becoming reality…she was stealing glances at Daya smiling shyly….he had succeeded in vanishing all her doubts away with his love and care…she was now fully sure that Daya was the perfect man for her.

They were seating beside each other at the pool dipping their legs inside the water after the dinner….Purvi shifted a little close to him and rested her head on his shoulder holding his hand.

Daya - Purvi! mai aaj tumse kuch kehna chahta hu!

Purvi - Kahiye na!

Daya took a deep breath and holds her both hands.

Daya (nervously) - mai aaj tak kabhi tumse keh nahi paaya lekin aaj kehna chahta hu…mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu Purvi! jabse mene pyaar ka matlab jaana hai tab se mene sirf tum se pyaar kiya hai….I love you and only you.…he said in one breath looking into her eyes.

Purvi's eyes filled with happy tears and she hugged him, he too hugged her back and kissed on her hairs.

They both separated from the hug and looks into each other's eyes...Purvi shifts closer to him clearing the little distance they had in between them.…he kept his one hand on her cheeks and gazes at her lips…she felt a sudden jolt down in her spines feeling his touch on her body…her heartbeats increased, she felt goosebumps all over her body and closed her eyes….His lips touched hers and everything else disappeared from her sight... As his fingers ran through her skin, the kiss deepened.…It felt magical.. She was losing her senses...

after sometime they broke apart and looked at each other….Purvi got a little emotional and hugged him tightly.

 **Engagement Day**

Purvi's house was beautifully decorated…all the guests had already came and the engagement ceremony was just about to start….Daya and Purvi were standing beside each other in the centre of the stage...Purvi was wearing a white color heavy lahenga with diamond jewellery and some make up on...Daya was wearing a blue color sherwani…they both were looking very happy…

It was the time of ring exchange ceremony…Daya picked the ring in his hand and was about to slide it in Purvi's finger when he remembered Purvi's wish to get proposed in front of everyone…he took a glance at her and a smile appeared on his face…he bent down on his knees and holds her hand…Purvi was surprised at his sudden act.

Daya (looking at her) - Purvi! mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu aur humesha karta rahunga….kya tum apne inn handsome uncle ke saath apni puri jindagi bitana pasand karogi? kya tum mujhse shadi karogi? Will You Please Marry Me?

Purvi smiled with tears and nodded her head in yes….she never expected from him to do this that too in front of everyone..…all the guests clapped for both of them and Daya slides the ring in her finger….she too slide the ring in his finger and the ceremony gets completed.

Daya and Purvi were still standing on the stage attending all the guests who were coming on the stage to congratulate them.…they were finished attending all the guests and now were standing alone holding each other's hand.

Purvi (slow voice) - Daya!

Daya (looking at her) - Haan?

Purvi (serious look) - I am sorry Daya, lekin mujhe teesri baar pyaar ho gaya hai.

Daya (shocked) - kya? lekin kaise? kis se? abhi to tumne sabke saamne mujhe shadi ke liye haan kaha!

Purvi (seriously) - ab sabke saamne mai mana kaise karti Daya?

Daya (leaving her hand, hurt) - ohhh! kaun hai vo?

Purvi looked around, all the guests and their family members were busy in themselves.

Purvi (indicating in a direction) - vaha dekhiye!

Daya looked in the direction in which she was indicating and found no one….he felt a soft peck on his cheeks and looked at her with a jerk.

Purvi (smiling) - I Love You Daya! aaj mujhe teesri baar pyaar ho gaya hai lekin ek hi insaan se.

Daya touched his cheeks and a broad smile appeared on his face…they kept looking at each other smiling while the photographer clicked their picture.

 **THE END**

 **A/N - Done with all the pending stories...Thank You Riya, Fancypari, Prachi, Popi, Simmi, Israt, Mishri, Akku,Asd and all the guests whoever reviewed on this story...Thank You! love you all.**


End file.
